Wenn du lachst
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Wenn die Kälte einen innerlich auffrist, kann man nichts tun, als es zu akzeptieren... Oder? LxN


Titel: Wenn du lachst  
Teil: 1/1  
Disclaimer: Nix meins... ;-;'''

Kommentar: Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für mein Ihu- **gg** Und sie will, dass ich weiter schreibe. Was sagt ihr? xD

_**Wenn du lachst**_

_Kalter Wind in meinem Herzen´  
__Kalter Wind in meinem Haar  
__Kälter als hier unten wird's nichts mehr  
__Und niemals wird's so werden wie es wahr _

Ihre Schritte hallten gespenstig durch die leeren Gänge des Anwesens, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Salon machte. Außer ihr und den Hauselfen befand sich mal wieder niemand hier und die Stille um sie herum begann sie langsam aber sicher wieder einzuengen, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit für sie zu fliehen. Leer und Kalt, so wirkte hier alles auf sie.  
Wann war die Wärme nur aus den Wänden gewichen und hatte diese eisige Kälte zurückgelassen, die sie erschaudern ließ? Dies hier war wirklich kein Ort mehr, den sie gerne ihr zu Hause nannte. Es gab nichts, was irgendwie an Freundlichkeit und Warmherzigkeit erinnern konnte. Und all das wegen _Ihm_ diesem _Monster_. Wieso hatte er sich _Ihm_ auch anschließen müssen? Wieso?  
Seufzend betrat sie den Salon und begab sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zu einem Sessel am Kamin, wie jeden Tag. Überhaupt schien es in ihrem Leben keine Abwechslung mehr zu geben. Alles war stille Routine geworden, der sie ergeben folgte und von der sie sich durch die Kälte des Tages bringen ließ.  
Einen Moment lang starrte sie mit leblosen Augen in das Feuer im Kamin, ehe sie nach ihrer Tasse griff und begann ihren Tee zu trinken. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf über ihr eigenes Verhalten. Es war dumm und sie wollte es eigentlich nicht. Sie ließ sich von ihrer Einsamkeit und der Kälte einlullen…

Wie konnte sie nur in diese Situation kommen? Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht? Warum musste dies alles überhaupt passieren? Hatte sie das denn verdient? Hatte sie denn irgendetwas getan, weswegen sie mit einer solchen Kälte gestraft wurde? Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären und es machte sie wahnsinnig. Nie hatte sie gewollt, dass es so kam, wie es jetzt war. Immer wieder stellte sie sich dieselben Fragen, doch sie konnte einfach keine Antwort finden. Alles drehte sich immer wieder im Kreis. Manches mal war es wirklich einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten und nicht selten hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, wie sie alles beenden konnte.  
Sie hatte damals hauptsächlich getan, was man von ihr verlangte, als sie ihn heiratete. Aber sie hätte sich nie vorstellen einmal in so einer Situation zu landen. Es schien einfach alles kein Sinn mehr zu haben. Selbst der Gedanke an ihr Kind, konnte keine Wärme mehr in ihr hervorrufen. Aber war es damals wirklich nur die Tatsache gewesen, dass es ihre Pflicht war, die sie so weit getrieben hatte, oder war da etwas anderes? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Es schien ihr fast so, als würde sie alles vergessen, je weiter sich die stumme Taubheit in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete und mittlerweile drohte sie vollkommen zu verschlingen.

_All die Sterne bleiben oben  
__In mir bleibt nur deine Spur  
__Hab ich dich jemals betrogen?  
__Frag ich leise und du lächelst nur _

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und eigentlich war sie draußen auf den Balkon vor ihrem Schlafzimmer gegangen zum sich die Sterne anzusehen und sich so etwas von ihren düsteren Gedanken abzulenken. Doch es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren. Stattdessen musste sie immer wieder daran denken, dass ihr Mann immer noch nicht wieder zurück war. Und mittlerweile war es schon nach Mitternacht. Wer wusste schon, wann und ob er überhaupt noch kommen würde…  
War dies wirklich das Leben gewesen, das sie immer gewollt hatte? Gab es da nicht mehr für sie? Oder war das hier wirklich alles? Manchmal dachte sie, sie hätte es wie ihr Cousin machen sollen und einfach abhauen sollen. So hätte sie sich das alles hier ersparen können. Aber wohin hätte sie denn gehen sollen? Außerdem verstieß das gegen all die Regeln und Dinge, die man ihr seit Geburt an eingetrichtert hatte. Auch wenn sie sich nicht 100ig den Familienbestimmungen unterworfen hatte, so hatte sie sich doch zumindest nie gegen _Ihn_ gestellt. Auch wenn sie sich bis heute noch weigerte, ihr als ihren Meister anzusehen. Und mit ihrer Hochzeit hatte sie auch wieder einiges gut gemacht. Immerhin waren beide Familien _Ihm_ ergeben und solche Bindungen wurden immer gerne gesehen.  
Doch trotz allem konnte sie nicht behaupten, dass all das sie nicht berührte. Im Gegenteil, es verging fast kein Moment an ihrem Tag, an dem sie sich nicht sorgte. Um ihren Mann, ihren Sohn, um die Familie. Immer wieder musste sie damit rechnen, dass ihr Mann in diesem – wie sie fand – sinnlosem Krieg sein Leben lassen würde oder ins Gefängnis gebracht wurde, musste fürchten, dass ihr Sohn sich ebenfalls in den Dienst von _Ihm_ befohlen würde. All das würde das, was sie sich über die Jahre mit einigen Mühen aufgebaut hatte vollkommen zerstören. War es denn zuviel verlangt, wenn sie einfach nur ein normales Leben führen wollte ohne Angst?

Sie schreckte leicht aus ihren Gedanken, als die Tür des Schlafzimmers geöffnet und kurz danach wider geschlossen wurde. Sie brauchte sich nicht einmal umdrehen um zu wissen, wer dort gerade eingetreten war. Es konnte nur er sein. Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht, hätte ihn angeschrieen dafür, dass sie sich solche Sorgen gemacht hatte, hätte ihn gefragt, wo er gewesen war und wieso er erst jetzt nach Hause kam, doch sie tat nichts von dem. Stattdessen starrte sie einfach weiter in den Himmel und wartete ab, was passieren würde.  
„Oh… Du bist noch wach…" erklang da auch schon eine emotionslose, dunkle Stimme und ihre Hände verkrampften sich in das Geländer. Keine Begrüßung, keine Wärme, kein nichts… Es war alles wie immer. Typisch für ihn. Kalt und berechnend. Etwas anderes war er nicht mehr. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet? Sie bemerkte, dass sie sich unwillig verkrampft hatte und wusste, dass es sie tief in ihrem Innersten mehr traf, als sie zugeben wollte. Aber das würde sie ihm auch niemals zeigen. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er wusste, wie sehr sie sein Verhalten manchmal verletzte und so starrte sie weiter teilnahmslos in den Himmel.

_Wenn du lachst  
__Ist mir egal  
__Wenn du lachst  
__Ist mir egal  
__Wenn du lachst  
__Ist mir egal _

Als sich dann mit einem Mal ein paar Arme um sie schlangen und sie sanft, aber bestimmt an einen warmen Körper zogen, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, ehe sie verwirrt blinzelte. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nichts mit sich anzufangen. Sollte sie darauf eingehen und sich in seine Arme schmiegen um die Wärme zu genießen, die sie schon so lange vermisst hatte, oder sollte sie sich wehren, ihn wegstoßen?  
„Du solltest mit hereinkommen. Es ist recht kühl hier draußen und du wirst noch krank, wenn du weiter hier bleibst."  
Die Worte waren liebevoll gesprochen und stoppten den Kampf in ihrem Inneren, als sie langsam begann sich in seinen Armen zu entspannen. Trotz allem, war sie sehr verwundert, dass er nun so anders war, als vor wenigen Minuten. Verwundert blickte sie auf und sah direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht ihres Ehemannes. Mit einem Mal schien sich ihr Innerstes langsam mit Wärme zu füllen. Sie begann das Lächeln zu erwidern und nickte schließlich zustimmend, ehe sie ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und mit ihm das Schlafzimmer betrat. Sie wusste, dass diese Nacht nicht kalt sein würde. Heute würde er sie warm halten und die Person sein, die sie lieben gelernt hatte.

_Ich trau der Ruhe eines Toten  
__Ich traue niemand der mich liebt  
__Doch mich zu hassen bleibt verboten  
__Und es bleibt ein echtes Wunder, wenn es dich noch gibt _

Das Erwachen am nächsten Morgen brachte die Kälte zurück. Sie hatte es geahnt und doch traf es sie wie ein Schlag, als sie alleine aufwachte. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass er wenigstens dieses eine Mal warten würde, bis sie aufwachte um dann mit ihr zusammen zum Frühstück zu gehen. Aber er war trotz allem wieder vor ihr aufgestanden und hatte sich um die Arbeit gekümmert. Sie wusste, dass er noch im Haus war und sie bald am Frühstückstisch erwarten würde. Seufzend stieg sie aus dem Bett und begann sich für den Tag fertig zu machen, während sich immer mehr dunkle Gedanken in ihr festigten.  
Viel lieber wäre sie im Bett geblieben, hätte sich unter der Decke versteckt und einfach die Augen geschlossen um die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, dass alles in Ordnung war und es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab.  
Seufzend betrachtete sie sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, als sie fertig war und strich sich eine einzelne Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Langsam erkannte sie die Frau im Spiegel nicht mehr. War das wirklich sie? Hatte sie sich so verändert? Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie das Zimmer und begab sich zum Esszimmer, doch die Gedanken wollten ihr einfach keine Ruhe lassen.

_Wenn du lachst  
__Ist mir egal  
__Wenn du lachst  
__Dann ist mir egal  
__Wenn du lachst  
__Ist mir egal, was noch kommt  
__Dann ist alles andre  
__Wenn du lachst  
__Dann ist mir alles andere  
__Wenn du nur lachst  
__Dann ist mir alles andere  
__Wenn du nur lachst  
__Dann ist mir alles andre scheiss egal was kommt  
__So egal _

Das Essen verlief schweigsam und die Zweifel schienen umso unerträglicher in der Stille zu hallen. Ein leises Seufzen verließ unweigerlich ihre Lippen, was ihr einen seltsamen Blick von ihrem Gegenüber – sie weigerte sich diese Person weiter ihren Mann zu nennen… sie verstand ihn einfach nicht mehr – einbrachte. Und auch wenn sie wusste, dass er gerne hätte, wenn sie erklären würde was mit ihr los war, so würde sie es doch nicht tun. Insgeheim fragte sie sich sogar schon, ob es ihm überhaupt auffallen würde, wenn sie plötzlich nicht mehr da wäre. Wenn sie ihre Sachen packen würde und einfach…  
„Narcissa!"  
Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass er sie angesprochen hatte sondern der Klang seiner Stimme, welche sie aufhorchen ließ und aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
„Was ist?" fragte sie leise und sah ihn an. Ein besorgter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich erhob und zu ihr herüber ging.  
„Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen… Was ist los mit dir?" wollte er sanft wissen, als er bei ihr angekommen war und vor ihr in die Knie ging. Eine Zeitlang sah sie ihn einfach nur schweigend an, ehe sie leicht lächelte.  
„Ich bin müde… und mir ist kalt…" erwiderte sie mit leicht resignierter Stimme wissend, dass er verstand, was sie meinte.  
Er seufzte leise, als er sich erhob, ihr Gesicht zu sich drehte und sie sanft küsste.  
„Ich weiß, es läuft nicht gut momentan. Und ich werde versuchen da zu sein um die Kälte zu vertreiben, die dich gefangen hält. Denn ich liebe dich… Aber versprich mir, dass du uns nicht aufgeben wirst. Denn auch wenn ich es dir vielleicht nicht zeigen kann, ich brauche dich hier bei mir."  
Alleine diese Worte zu hören ließ eine Welle voller Wärme und Zärtlichkeit durch ihren Körper wandern. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie nickte.  
„Das verspreche ich dir"  
Er erwiderte das Lächeln und löste sich schließlich ganz von ihr, auch wenn dabei Bedauern in seinen Augen zu erkennen war. Doch sie lächelte einfach weiter. Wusste sie doch, dass er nun gehen würde. Aber heute war sie sich sicher, dass er heute Abend wieder bei ihr sein würde. Und die Wärme mit ihm.  
„Ich werde da sein, wenn du kommst…"  
Er nickte zustimmend, ehe er verwand und sie erhob sich langsam, ging lächelnd zum Fenster. Die Welt war wieder ein bisschen wärmer geworden.

**_Ende_**


End file.
